


Midnight Talks

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Heeyy, this idea popped into my mind when I read a post on tumblr, so creds to that op (whom I don't remember sorryy) ;pHope you enjoy it ! xxI do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.





	Midnight Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyy, this idea popped into my mind when I read a post on tumblr, so creds to that op (whom I don't remember sorryy) ;p 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ! xx
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Harry had come to discover several things about Draco in the time that they had been dating - he knows Draco like no one else does.

To the outside world, Draco is Draco Malfoy - heir of the Malfoys. He is elegant, articulate, sassy and witty. The epitome of a Slytherin.

To and for Harry, within their home, Draco is different. It isn’t that Draco isn’t elegant or witty and everything else he is outside of their home, because he definitely is. It’s that he’s so much more _Draco_ than he is Malfoy, within their home.Draco is messy - granted, not as much as Harry - he is clumsy, and he talks _a lot_.

And Harry loves it - loves that Draco is so comfortable with him to let the actual, real him out in front of Harry, loves that he lets his walls down, _loves Draco_. 

But, right now, Harry was pushing all of that to the back of his mind. All he could think about at this moment, was the fact that he was getting more and more exasperated, more annoyed and was this close to smacking the blond in the face, if only to shut him up for one minute. 

It was way past 2 A.M., all Harry wanted to do was sleep, but Draco seemed to be full of energy - breaking the silence they were in with a new question every so often. 

Usually, Harry didn’t mind Draco’s questions. Thought it was cute that Draco was so curious, so fascinated about literally anything. But right now, Harry felt like he was cursed. Actually, at this moment, he’d _rather_ be cursed. 

Harry had tried turning his back to Draco, had tried putting a Silencing Charm on Draco (only for Draco to slap him on the arm repeatedly, until Harry conceded and took it off), had even tried to slap his hand over Draco’s mouth (only for Draco to lick his palm, and Harry to pull it away with a frown). Lastly, he had tried to put a pillow over his head - Muggle style, briefly thinking that it might even take mercy on him and suffocate him. But, alas, nothing had happened, nor had anything helped. 

“So, do fish actually breathe air, or do they breathe water?” Draco’s voice filled the room, breaking Harry’s thoughts and Harry sighed, his fingers tightening around his pillow - which was back underneath his head, instead of on his face. 

“I mean, we breathe oxygen,” Right now, Harry wishes he didn’t, “because we are surrounded by air. But, by that logic, would fish breathe water, since they are completely surrounded by water?” 

Harry groaned internally. It would be so effective, just pulling the pillow from under his head to smack it right in the middle of Draco’s face. Though, Harry highly doubted it would shut Draco up. He’d probably just be astonished, stunned, but continue his rant a few minutes later about… _fish_ , apparently. 

“Talking about fish, do you think they consider themselves to be wet or dry?”

And, _oh my god_ , Harry was so done. He loved Draco, but he was so done, utterly done. He didn’t need to know about fish, didn’t want to know about fish. All he needed and wanted, was for Draco to _shut up_. 

“We consider ourselves dry, surrounded by air, but the minute a drop of water hits us, we consider ourselves wet.” 

An idea popped into Harry’s mind, and he smiled, before turning his body toward Draco. _It was worth a try._

“So, if we consider ourselves dry, do fish consider themselves dry surrounded by water? And if they do, do they think of themselves as wet when they come in touch with air? Or, do you think they - “

Harry cut Draco off by straddling Draco’s waist, lips colliding with Draco’s - whose mouth was still open underneath his, giving him easy access to deepen the kiss, making Draco moan and unfreeze underneath him, thin hips arching up. One hand came to rest on Harry’s arm, the other sliding into Harry’s hair, pulling and Harry sighed into Draco’s mouth.

Harry pulled away from Draco’s lips, placing feather light kisses down Draco’s neck, pausing to suck a mark on Draco’s pulse point and the hand in his hair tightened, making Harry groan. 

“What are you doing?” Draco breathed. 

His hands roamed down Draco’s bare chest, trailing his fingers down pale, soft skin, pinching and rolling the nipples between his fingers, making Draco arch up breathlessly. 

Harry pulled his head away from where it was rested in the crook of Draco’s neck to look at Draco, green eyes glowing. 

“Shutting you up, apparently,” Harry said, before he dropped his head, mouth enclosing around a pink nub, Draco whining softly and Harry felt as the hand in his hair pushed his head closer to Draco’s chest. 

-

Harry slid off Draco, panting, and gathered Draco in his arms. He felt Draco lean his head against his chest and he rested his head atop Draco’s, eyes closing contentedly and tiredly.

Draco was breathing softly, warm breath ghosting across Harry’s chest and Harry smiled triumphantly. It seemed as if his plan at shutting Draco up had worked successfully. 

Except, he’d thought too soon. 

“So, if all animals could talk and we could hear all of them, which do you think would be the rudest?” Draco whispered softly, tiredly against Harry’s neck, where he’d burrowed his face. 

And Harry groaned loudly, pushing Draco away from his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readingg ! Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought about it ! <3 xx


End file.
